This invention relates to water-base epoxy resins suitable as coating compositions and for use in improved paint and varnish formulations, wherein it is desirable to have a water-base coating processing high durability and excellent corrosion resistance. This invention, more particularly, relates to a water-base epoxy resin composition comprising a liquid grade epoxy resin, a modified polyamide-epoxy adduct and zinc dust pigment.
Prior art water-based epoxy resins known to applicants generally utilized an emulsion and a solvent in their formulation. In contradistinction to such prior art, the instant compositions may contain no solvent thus eliminating the release of volatile solvents into the atmosphere nor is there any need to emulsify even the liquid components, thereby eliminating, interalia, freeze-thaw problems. However, the resins may be emulsified if desired. The instant unique water-based epoxy resin compositions when mixed in proportions disclosed herein and applied to, for example, a ferrous substrate provide a coating of superior quality having minimal odor, no irritating solvent vapors, ease of application, retention of color etc., and a wide range of uses in for example the primer coating field.